Two Unexpected Teams
by ilovechocolat17
Summary: What happens when six unexpected people form two unexpected teams? What rivalries and competitions will stir up between them? Duncan/Courtney, Trent/Gwen, Bridgette/Geoff.
1. Chapter 1

What happens when six unexpected people form two unexpected teams? What rivalries and competitions will stir up between them? Duncan/Courtney, Trent/Gwen, Bridgette/Geoff.

--

"What a beautiful and wonderful day it is! The sun shining bright, while the morning breeze gently blowing. It really is a wonderful-" Chris narrated, until a high-pitched screech that came out-of-nowhere cut him off. Chris laughed a low evil laughter and continued wearing a huge grin on his face. "Well it looks like one of our campers don't seem to think that way. Let's go see what's up."

--

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!! I CAN'T FREAKIN' TAKE IT ANYMORE!!" Courtney screamed at the top of her lungs. She was sitting on her bunk with her palms placed on her eyes. Bridgette was seated on her bunk across Courtney.

"Why?? Why is he ALWAYS on my mind?? DAY AND NIGHT!!" Courtney uttered a few more words.

Bridgette's had a worried look on her face. She stood up and sat gently beside Courtney. She whispered, "Courtney, it's alright. Tell me, what's wrong?"

Courtney let out a sigh before placing her hands on her lap. She looked at Bridgette straight-in-the-eye and said, "Duncan. . . that's what's wrong." Courtney then fixed her gaze on the hard, wooden floor. "He's always, ALWAYS on my mind, and I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE."

Bridgette wanted to smirk at what she said, but she tried hard to keep it in. She knew she'd be dead by now if she did smirk or laugh at that matter. When she finally had that controlled, she asked. "Well, do you have any idea why that is? Like, the reason why he's pestering you right now?"

Courtney looked straight up from the floor to Bridgette, "You know my answer! Well, frankly, it's because he always ruins my day by acting like a jerk, acting like a know-it-all, and worst of all, he always calls me PRINCESS!! I ABSOLUTELY AND COHERENTLY HATE IT!!"

Bridgette raised her eyebrows and said, "Are you sure?" Courtney opened her mouth, but Bridgette stopped her before she said anything. She resumed, "Are you absolutely sure that those are the reasons why he's ALWAYS on your mind like you said? Or maybe you're denying something from yourself."

Courtney was speechless for a moment, but managed to say a few words, ". . . That's what I want to think." Bridgette just looked at her, eyebrows raised, waiting for an answer. Courtney just gave up then and there.

--

_**Courtney's "toilet interview"**_

"_**I just couldn't say no to her. Yes, Bridgette has that look that makes you tell the truth no matter what without getting mad at her or anything. Well, I let myself in and decided to just finally tell her. I mean, it's just Bridgette, what could happen?" Courtney said while waving her left hand in the air.**_

--

Courtney had an uncertain expression and asked Bridgette, "You won't tell a soul about it, now would you?"

Bridgette just looked at her calmly and immediately responded to her, "Courtney, you know I wouldn't do that."

Courtney groaned, but continued nevertheless, "Fine. Yes, I am denying something from myself. I. . . I like Duncan. You know, like I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY like him. I just find him the most appealing, the cutest, the hottest, most interesting guy among the rest of the male population on this island. He's very rebellious, yet he knows what he's doing. He's very responsible in his own way, and he has a natural skill at leading! And he is sooooooo manipulative. He's soooo good at controlling my feelings and actions, like say or do something to make me hug him or whatever. He's just the epitome of bittersweet!! AND I LOVE IT! I LOVE HIM!! . . . Oh my God Bridgette, WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY??"

--

_**Bridgette's "toilet interview"**_

"_**Wow, I expected her to say something really. . . I don't know. What she just said, I didn't have it coming. I mean, I did expect her to say that she likes Duncan and stuff, but that was a lot to say about him." Bridgette looked really disturbed about it, but she managed to keep her cool.**_

--

Bridgette laughed at Courtney's last sentence, "Courtney, calm down! Chill! Haha, it's normal to act that way when you like someone. Hey, tell me, what makes you deny your feelings for him anyway?"

Courtney just looked at Bridgette with wide eyes. Then she raised her left hand and scratched the back of her neck, "It just that this has never happened to me ever before. The liking thing I mean. Yes, I did like other guys, but it was never serious. I just admired them. But this time, it's just so different! I'm afraid that if I just let myself accept the fact that I do like Duncan, I might do something really stupid like confess my feelings and end up just being rejected. I don't want to lose him just because of what I feel for him. And besides, he just might hate me even more than he does now if I did tell him. Bridge, I AM GOING CRAZY!"

"No you're not!" says Bridgette. "Courtney, don't be scared. How will you find out if he likes you or not when you can't even at least accept your feelings for him! Who knows, he may feel the exact same way about you! It wouldn't hurt to tell him that you like him!"

Courtney looked taken aback at her last statement, "How can that even be possible?? Duncan and I are opposites Bridge! Complete opposites, take note of that."

Bridgette placed both her hands on Courtney's shoulders and said, "Which proves that opposites attract! And besides, you guys aren't that different. You both are capable leaders, both are very competitive, and both very confident! You know what, just give it a try. C'mon Courtney! Bring back your strong attitude!"

Courtney smiled at Bridgette, "Alright, I'll give it a try."

Bridgette smiled back, "That's the Courtney I know!"

Courtney nodded. There was a short period of silence, until she said, "Well, I sure do need some fresh air after having to let that all out! Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure. Why not?" Bridgette obliged.

Courtney chuckled and stood up. Courtney followed suit. They went out the girl's cabin and saw Duncan and Geoff sitting at a nearby bench. No, more like lying down. Duncan was just lazily staring up at the sky while Geoff was on the other side of the bench dozing with his face covered with his cowboy hat. Courtney and Bridgette looked at each other and continued walking. Courtney was praying at the back of her mind that they would go unnoticed by Duncan as they were passing by. But of course, her prayers weren't answered.

Duncan noticed Courtney pass by, and immediately shot back up from lying down, which caused a gust of wind to flip over Geoff's hat, waking him up. Duncan stood up and approached Courtney wearing his typical mischievous grin. He wrapped an arm around her and whispered in her ear, "Where you off to, Princess?" The tickling sensation of his breath caused her spine to tremble. That didn't go unnoticed to Duncan. He just smiled at her and whispered once more, "Mind if Geoff and I come with?"

Duncan was expecting her to say "whatever." Or something like "Just don't mess things up." Instead she said in a weary and sincere way, "Not now Duncan, I'm having a little bit of a rough time with a guy right now, so back off." With that, she took his arm off her shoulders and simply walked away, Bridgette following right after.

Duncan stared at her retreating back. Then he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. It was Geoff. "Haha. Dude, was that just my imagination, or were you completely blown-off by Courtney?" Geoff said, with a shrewd smirk.

"What?? No way dude. I was just simply letting her get away with it this time." Duncan shot back at Geoff, glaring.

--

_**Duncan's "toilet interview"**_

"_**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?? How could I just let her blow me off like that?? That wasn't like me!! AGH!! WHAT WAS I THINKING??" Duncan smacked his forehead hard while mumbling to himself.**_

--

"Dude, whatever you say." Geoff concluded. He saw Duncan watch Courtney intently as she continued walking until she was out-of-sight. Then he proposed, "Wanna sneak up and follow her?"

Duncan grinned like a child. "Geoff, you are on clever guy. I was just thinking of the EXACT same thing."


	2. Chapter 2

They were just passing by the Dock of Shame when they heard a strumming of a guitar

A/N: OMG!! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!! It made my day! XD I didn't think it would be interesting enough! LOL. Well anyway, time for the second chappie!! I gives you cookie for those who reviewed (and will review.) :3 I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRRRRRRRRYYYYYYY FOR TAKING SOOOOOOOOOOO LONG TO UPDATE. TT Been busy with stuff. --'

I DO NOT OWN THE WORLD. . . ahem, I MEAN TDI. --

--

* * *

Bridgette looked back, and saw Duncan looking at them with a confused look. She was laughing inside at the fact that he was completely dumbfounded with what Courtney said earlier on.

* * *

--

_**Bridgette's "toilet interview"**_

"_**HAHAHAHAHAHA!! WOW. COURTNEY CROSSED THE LINE THIS TIME! Did you see the look on his face??" Bridgette shook the camera while laughing wildly.**_

--

"Wow Courtney, did you see Duncan's face when you told him to get lost??" Bridgette was laughing hard, covering her eyes with her right hand. "Oh man. . . I CAN NOT believe it!"

Courtney tried not too, but in the end failed and laughed along with Bridgette. They stopped walking to catch up with their breath. "Bridgette, he was SHOCKED. FOR THE FIRST TIME!!" Courtney pointed out.

Bridgette nodded while panting a little, "Yah, I know! Oh how the mighty have fallen!" This time, they

ALMOST literally rolled on the floor laughing.

--

_**Courtney's "toilet interview"**_

"_**OH MY GOOOOOOOOOD. THAT WAS SOOOOOOOOOO PRICELESS!! I'd never thought of ever seeing the day that Duncan would be embarrassed like that! He is such a LOSER!" Courtney laughed hysterically until she fell, making a loud sound as she collided with the cold, concrete floor.**_

--

When the two crazy, teenage girls finally stopped laughing their brains out, they continued walking (with occasional breaks when either Courtney or Bridgette would copy what Duncan looked like earlier on.) They were just passing by the Dock of Shame when they heard the strumming of a guitar.

They walked closer and saw Trent alone, playing his guitar down by the edge of the dock. He wasn't singing, which was weird, because Courtney and Bridgette have never ever seen him not sing while playing his guitar. Plus, he was just looking at the clear blue waters with a blank face. He was still playing his guitar very beautifully though, but what Bridgette and Courtney noticed was, the music he was playing sounded kind of. . . sad.

The two girls looked at each other and nodded. Bridgette took a step and walked to Trent silently and tapped his shoulder. Trent was startled and almost dropped his guitar into the waters. He looked up to see who surprised him, and saw Bridgette and Courtney wearing worried faces. It felt a bit awkward being stooped on like that, but he still managed to say, "Uh. . . Watssup?"

Bridgette answered, "We were just out for a walk, until we saw you here. So we decided to come and chat with you for at least a bit. But we noticed that you're kind of having 'the blues' today. Mind sharing it with us?"

Trent was a bit hesitant. It just wasn't every day that they came up and talked to him. Especially not about personal stuff. He scratched the back of his head, "Well. . ."

--

_**Trent's "toilet interview"**_

"_**Uh. . . that was sooooooo weird dude. I barely even talked to them, and here I am, about to unravel my deepest darkest secret. Wow, great going Trent. But I guess it was okay." Said Trent. He was simply staring at the camera, slouching.**_

--

Before he was able to say anything else, Courtney and Bridgette were already seated, forming a small circle. Courtney said, "Just because we're from a different team, doesn't mean we don't care! And don't worry Trent, you could trust us. We just really wanna talk. Just what normal friends do!"

Bridgette nodded with an innocent smile on her face, "And besides, telling us would make it better. I guarantee you."

Trent just gave up. How could he say no to these girls? He's a gentleman, at least that's what he thought. He just can't say no. "Alright, fine then." He turned around to face them, because he was sitting on the edge of the dock with his back facing them. Trent continued, "I'm just having some problems with some girl."

"Gwen." Both girls said in unison. Courtney was just smiling her innocent smile while Bridgette looked really calm.

Trent was wide-eyed at what they said just now. He blurted out, "WHAT?? How, HOW DID YOU GUYZ KNOW ABOUT THAT??"

Both girls just looked at him, then laughed at him. Bridgette said, while gasping for air, "You- you should've seen your f-face!!" Tears were welling up in Courtney's eyes while Bridgette was literally rolling on the floor laughing.

Trent gave them an evil glare, "VERY funny."

Courtney wiped a stray tear and sincerely apologized to Trent. Then she said, "I'm sorry Trent, we didn't mean to make fun of you.

Bridgette stopped laughing and sat right up and apologized with Courtney, "Yah, sorry Trent. We were just a bit surprised with your reaction. Why are you so shocked that we knew?"

Trent's eye twitched, "But you're not supposed to know!" He exclaimed while waving both arms in the air.

Then Courtney said, "How can we not? It's SOOOOOOO RIDICULOUSLY OBVIOUS Trent! You always act and talk differently about her, you do whatever it takes to put a smile on her face, and you freakin' write songs about her!"

Bridgette gave Courtney a look, then smiled her innocent smile to Trent, "Yeah, what she said.

Trent just stared at the dynamic duo, still wide-eyed, with his right eye twitching a bit.

"Anyway, what's your problem with her? Something happen between the two of you?" Courtney unknowingly asked.

"Well, not really. . ." Trent answered. "I know it's gonna sound lame, but I just don't know how to uh. . . ask her out. I've been trying, but every time I do, some thing or some one happens."

"Oh, like Cody?" Bridgette said, while pointing at the direction behind Trent. He looked at where exactly she was pointing at, and watched the scene before him. Cody was on the beach with Owen, talking. Until Gwen just happened to pass by. He completely ditched Owen who looked like was telling a story about how he killed a giant squid (Judging from his very vivid actions.) and hastily followed after Gwen. Gwen looked pretty pissed as she was brisk walking, while Cody kept running after her.

Trent furrowed his eyebrows and looked back at Bridgette, "Yeah, perfect example. He's a good guy and all, but sometimes he just goes a little bit too overboard. Know what I mean?"

Bridgette nodded, and Courtney said, "Yeah. Makes sense."

Trent heaved a sigh, "Anyway, I just think that 'Fate' doesn't seem to want us together, seeing as it's not giving me a chance to even ask her out." He looked down forlornly at his guitar.

Both Courtney and Bridgette frowned at that, then Courtney exclaimed, "Don't be like that!" Courtney leaned in and put her hand under Trent's chin, and made him look up. Bridgette's eyes were so wide that it almost spilled out.

--

_**Courtney's "toilet interview"**_

"_**COURTNEY!! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING??" Bridgette was screaming while**_

_**scratching the walls.**_

--

Trent just looked at Courtney straight in the eyes. Courtney took her hand under his chin, and placed it on his shoulder. "Trent," She was about to continue talking, until a stone randomly shot out and killed a bird that was almost right above them. All three of the teenagers looked out from where they believed it came from and saw two silhouettes behind a tree. "Hmmm. . . wonder who that is. Let me check out who they are." She stood up and started walking towards the said tree.

Meanwhile. . . the people behind the tree. . .

Duncan saw Courtney lean close to Trent, and from where he stood, they seem to look like they were kind of kissing. He felt a burning anguish in his belly. He wanted to just go over there and beat the hell out of Trent. But instead of doing so, he picked up a rock and threw it right at him. But he put on too much force and caused the rock to go higher, which eventually hit a stray seagull. He didn't care what happened to that seagull. He was about to throw another rock when Geoff stopped him. He said, "Dude!! What the hell are you doing??"

Duncan tried to pry himself out of Geoff's grip. "DO YOU SEE WHAT COURTNEY'S DOING?? SHE'S KISSING TRENT!!" Duncan screamed at him. Geoff looked towards the docks and panicked at seeing Courtney walk towards where they were. Geoff immediately informed Duncan, and the first stupid thing they did was. . . climb up the tree. They raced to the tree branches in sheer terror of being found out that they were spying. They managed to get up before she reached them.

"Hmmm. . . weird," They heard Courtney from below. "I thought I saw some one here. . ."

"Courtney!" Trent shouted. Bridgette ran next to him towards Courtney.

"What the??" Duncan said. Geoff hit him hard on the ribs, "Dude, quiet down. Can't you see that we're trying to not be found out here??" Duncan just glared at him. Well, the guy does have a point. They both looked down again.

Courtney was still looking confused and bewildered, "Hey, didn't we just see people standing here?"

Bridgette said, "Well, if there were, they're not here anymore. Maybe it's just your imagination Courtney."

Trent agreed, "Yah. Bridgette is right."

Courtney smiled brightly at Trent, "Well, you're right."

The way Courtney smiled at Trent didn't go unnoticed by Duncan. He wanted to just come down and tackle Trent, but instead, he kept quiet by closing his eyes firmly shut. Geoff just laughed inside. He is soooo gonna pester Duncan later about his reactions. 'This is getting real good." Geoff thought.

"Hey, wanna go somewhere else? We've been hangin' out long enough here at the docks." Courtney suggested.

Bridgette said, "Hmmm. . ." he looked at Trent. "Trent, why don't you show us your songs? It would be cool if we see them."

This time, it was Geoff that was ticked off. He glared down at Trent. Duncan patted his back and said, "Now you know." Geoff, nodded, still wearing that angry look.

Trent got chills down his spine. Something was telling him that he wasn't welcome there. He looked at Bridgette and obliged, "Yah. Uh. . . Sure. Let's go." All he wanted to do was just get away from where they stood. He was getting bad vibes every second he stayed longer under that tree. "Mess Hall, anyone?"

Bridgette raised a thumbs up, and Courtney said, "Sure!"

Trent's sweat dropped. "Well. . . Let's get going." He made them start walking by pushing them gently behind their backs. Them they chatted away, walking towards their next destination.

An angry Duncan and Geoff watched as they were walking out-of-sight. They jumped down the big tree and landed with loud thuds. Geoff put his hands on Duncan's shoulders, shaking him. "DUDE, did Trent just put his arms OVER our girls'??"

Duncan kicked the bottom of the tree. He growled out, "He is one dead man. HE IS GOING DOWN!"

Geoff punched the palm of his other hand and said, "He sure is Duncan, HE SURE IS."

They grinned at each other and followed the three unknowing victims. . .

A/N

--

--

--

Helllllloooooooooo there!! Again, I am soooooooooooo sorry you guyz for taking so long to update! Well anyway. On to chapter three!! XD


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hey there! Man, SERIOUSLY GUYZ. Your reviews are awesome!! Thank you soooooooooo much for giving me crazy ideas and twists that I could use in the story!! LOL.

SORRY FOR TAKING SOOOOOO LONG TO UPDATE! Don't kill meh!! I have DJ's bunny and I'm not afraid to use him!! Xx

And finally, I thought of putting a special someone in action. I just couldn't resist including him in this sick story of mine. XD. I just don't usually see him that much in other fanfics. So, yeah. :p

Well, MOVING ON!!

I DO NOT OWN THE WOR- I MEAN TDI!! (How many times do I have to say that?)

--

_An angry Duncan and Geoff watched as they were walking out-of-sight. They jumped down the big tree and landed with loud thuds. Geoff put his hands on Duncan's shoulders, shaking him. "DUDE, did __Trent__ just put his arms OVER our girls'??"_

_Duncan__ kicked the bottom of the tree. He growled out, "He is one dead man. HE IS GOING DOWN!"_

_Geoff punched the palm of his other hand and said, "He sure is __Duncan__, HE SURE IS."_

_They grinned at each other and followed the three unknowing victims. . ._

--

Meanwhile, Courtney, Bridgette, and Trent were walking towards the Mess Hall, laughing at a stupid joke that Trent randomly said. They were now at least a few feet away from the Mess Hall, until the almighty Chris unexpectedly stopped them in their tracks. He gave them a look and said, "Hey there guyz! Watssup? I don't usually see you guyz hangin' out."

"Oh hey dude." Trent answered Chris. "I was just out playing my guitar a while ago until these two came up to me."

Bridgette nodded and said, "Courtney and I were just walking around and we saw Trent, pretty much alone. We were bored so we thought that it wouldn't hurt to spend some time with him."

Courtney agreed, "After that, we just talked for a while, and now we're headed to the Mess Hall so Trent could show us some of his songs."

Chris grinned, "Oh, cool. So you say you guyz are headed to The Mess? I don't think that'd be a good idea. Chef is kinda-" Chris raised both of his hands and did the 'spirit fingers.' "-doing another mysterious experiment right now for your dinner later." Then, as if on queue, a large headless kind-of-bird-thing ran out from the door of the Mess Hall, with Chef running after it with a bloody cutting knife in his big hands.

Trent and Chris shivered in fear, while Bridgette and Courtney jumped as they screamed. Chef came back with the 'thing' in his hands after a minute and glared at the four who were shaking as he passed by. He only looked away when he opened the door and entered, slamming the door shut behind him. The four were about to let out the breath that they were holding in. Then they saw Chef glaring at them again through the screen door, until he slowly retreated into the darkness of the Mess Hall.

Courtney could not contain her terror and yelled out, "CHRIS!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT??"

"I DON'T KNOW!!" Chris shot back in annoyance. "GOD!! THAT WAS FREAKY, EVEN FOR ME!" Chris had both of his hands covering his face. His expression looked like he was trying to erase something traumatic from his head.

Trent shook Chris with all his might, then he looked at him straight in the eye. "DUDE, do you have any idea EXACTLY WHAT he's doing in there??" Trent screamed at Chris, squeezing his shoulders.

Chris smacked Trent's hands really hard, causing him to let go, then he glared at Trent. "Could we JUST forget it?? Can't you see I'm trying to??"

Trent tried to calm himself down by exhaling and inhaling slowly. Then his eye twitched, "For all we know, he actually murders people."

Chris looked at him in disgust, "DUDE, you are one messed up person..." He laughed menacingly. "Come to think of it, did you know that one of our staff members has been missing lately?"

Trent's lips curved into a wry smile. Chris grinned back. Then Trent said, "Haha, DUDE, that guy that you're talking about may even be IN our dinner all this time." Both men laughed hard. They had tears streaming down their faces as they leaned on each other's backs to keep either of them from falling.

"Dude," Chris said in between his laughter, "It's your- dinner- I- never ate- his cooking- in- the first place!"

When Chris said that, Trent stopped laughing, and said, "Wait, doesn't Chef serve you your dinner too?"

Chris just wore a smile that said 'Of course not! What the HELL are you talking about!' as he said, "There's NO WAY that could be possible! Some guy just drops it off in front of my cabin door. And I'm pretty sure that it's not Chef."

"Are you sure dude? Cause I'm pretty sure that I've seen him drop off your food in front of your cabin door, just like you said, a dozen of times." Trent still had that straight look.

Chris' eyes widened, "Dude, you're saying I eat the same freakin thing you guyz do?? I've never seen my food move! I think you're just messing with me."

Trent put an arm around Chris' shoulder. "Have you ever wondered why you see needles in his kitchen at night? I think he uses some unknown shots to keep your food from looking like ours. AND he does LOVE wearing his nurse outfit." Trent smirked.

"..." Chris fell silent. "I don't know how your SICK mind works, but you actually have a point." He high-fived Trent, and they both laughed again.

Bridgette slapped her forehead as she watched the two laughed their butts off. "Why bother?" She mumbled to herself. Then she felt someone tug on her right arm and saw Courtney looking a bit disturbed.

Then Courtney cried out, "AAAAAAAHHH!! SHUT UP!!" They all looked at her. Courtney's body was trembling a bit, and they saw her holding onto Bridgette's right arm. Once Courtney had a feeling that Chris and Trent noticed that, she immediately took her hands and hid them behind her. She gave the guyz and Bridgette a nervous laugh. "I'm just concerned about the people watching this. We are being aired in national television you know..." She stared at the funny looks that Trent and Chris gave her and the type of smile that Bridgette smiled at her. Then Courtney cried out, "I AM NOT SCARED!!"

Chris laughed at her, "Hey there now, we never said that you were. You brought that to yourself, sour-puss." He gave her a grin as he raised his eyebrows at her.

"WHATEVER Chris!" Courtney huffed and looked away, crossing her arms.

"So..." Bridgette intruded. She was tapping her thigh with her finger, pursing her lips a bit. She continued, "What are we going to do now? We can't hang out at the Mess Hall because of you-know-what. Where else could we go?"

"Wait a minute... speaking of going somewhere... I forgot where I was supposed to go before I ran into you guyz..." Chris mumbled.

"Technically, it was you who ran into us." Courtney corrected Chris, still having her arms crossed.

"Uh, yah RIGHT." Chris emphasized 'RIGHT' with a sarcastic tone. Courtney glared at him, but Chris simply ignored it. "I know, I'll just walk it off. If it's important, I'd eventually remember it. So frankly, I really don't care." Chris shrugged.

Trent nodded, "So you wanna hang out with us?" He smiled at Chris.

Chris just raised an eyebrow at him. "Me? Hang out with you guyz? Since when did I hang out with a bunch of LOOOZERS?? Nah dude, I'd rather exploit the minds of some unlucky camper OR campers I might run into next just for the sake of my own sick entertainment. Mwahaha." He wore a sinister grin. "So, late-urz chums." He put his hands in his pockets and started walking off, looking like he was out for the kill.

"He could've just said 'No.'" Bridgette said, rolling her eyes.

There was a period of awkward silence, until Trent broke it by saying, "So… Now what do we do?"

Bridgette shrugged, while Courtney had a finger on her lips. She looked like she was thinking. She looked at Trent then asked him, "You still wanna show us your songs?"

Trent shrugged. "It's up to you guyz. But to be honest, I kinda lost the mood." He scratched his head as he looked away.

"Yeah, me too." Bridgette responded. Then she looked at Courtney, "What about you?"

Courtney thought for a minute, then answered, "Nah, me neither. What about… we go for the beach?"

Trent said, "Sure. Why not?" Then he smirked at Bridgette, "And maybe you could show us some of your moves."

Bridgette smiled. "Of course! Let's go!" She started walking towards the cabin as she finished speaking. Courtney and Trent looked at each other and just smiled. They started walking as well when Bridgette called them. Apparently, she was already a few feet away. Well, can't blame the girl. She just wants to surf.

--

"Aw crap! We just lost them!" Duncan exclaimed.

"Dude, chill! This is getting way to heavy." Geoff said as he raised both his hands up.

Duncan gave him a blank look and said, "Didn't you say that to me before?"

Geoff raised his eyebrows at Duncan, "No. You're just imagining things."

Duncan squinted at Geoff then shrugged. "Whatever." He crossed his arms and said, "Back to where I was saying. WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY??"

--

**_Duncan_****_'s "toilet interview"_**

**_"Hey, it's not that I REALLY CARE. I just don't trust that dude. I believe in Courtney. She wouldn't just fall for _****_Trent_****_. He's not her type. She likes strong, competitive, delinquent, mischievous guys. She digs guys like me…" There was a long pause until he added, "RIGHT?"_**

--

Geoff had his right hand right above his eyes as he looked around to see a sign of the three people they were after. He saw someone from afar walking towards them. Instead of the said people they were looking for, they saw someone they least expected to run into. It was Chris. Geoff nudged Duncan hard, causing Duncan to curse aloud in pain. He was just about to hit Geoff in the face when he saw him pointing at Chris.

Chris approached Geoff first. "Geoff, my man! What's cooking dude?"

They did a handshake, and then Geoff said, "Hey dude, watsup?"

Chris replied, "Nothing much. Just ran into Courtney, Bridgette, and Trent."

Duncan leaped in front of Chris with an angry face and immediately asked him in a low, threatening voice, "Where is she?"

Chris smirked, "Who?" He crossed his arms on his chest and shifted his weight on one leg, showing off a smug look.

Duncan's eyebrow twitched. He was just about to let his irritation get the best of him, but instead he tried calming down by closing his eyes for a while. Then he said in a calm tone, "Courtney. I'm talking about Courtney."

Geoff looked at Chris then placed a hand on Duncan's shoulder. He added, "Where is Bridgette and Courtney? We've been looking for them."

Chris shrugged, "IF I know where they are, what do I get in return IF I tell you?"

"Look," Duncan grabbed Chris' collar. "I just want to know where they are."

Chris just gave Duncan a look, and then smirked. "Why do you care so much, D-MAN?"

Duncan furrowed his eyebrows, "It's because Princess is in trouble."

Chris laughed at that, "Whhhaaat?? Who's got the Damsel in Distress now?" He gave Duncan a provoking grin.

Duncan let go of Chris' collar and bluntly said, "An evil 'Enchantress' named Trent."

Geoff turned his gaze from Chris to Duncan, then Duncan to Chris. He took his cowboy hat and fanned himself with it. Then he said, "You guyz do know that it sounds awkward when you talk fairytale-ish. Not cool man."

--

**_Geoff's "toilet interview"_**

**_"Seriously, I've NEVER seen _****_Duncan_****_ act that way. Man, he's seriously in love with Courtney. Every body knows that! The dude just doesn't want to say it straight! He really needs help." Geoff thought for a while. "Maybe I should look for someone to help."_**

--

Duncan glared at Geoff. He just reacted by saying, "You should try listening to yourself Duncan-dude."

Chris interrupted, "Wait, hold up. I'm getting the picture man." He put a hand on Geoff's shoulder, and his other hand he placed on Duncan's shoulder. He looked at them seriously. Then he said, "I'll tell you guyz were they went." Then he looked around, checking if there was anyone nearby eavesdropping. When all was clear, he whispered into their ears, "They told me not to tell anybody at all. Courtney even said to specifically not tell you Duncan."

When Duncan heard what Chris just said, his anger blew up. "SHE SAID WHAT??"

Chris pulled him back down, and continued, "DUDE. SHUSH. I'm only going to say this once. So you better listen." Duncan calmed down after a few deep breaths. Chris started talking again, once they were quiet. "They said they were going to The Cliff. They said that if anyone asked, I should just keep quiet. But anyway, I think they're up to no good. You better check 'em out before any thing bad happens."

Geoff and Duncan looked at each other with sheer shock in their faces. Then they looked at Chris again. He still had that serious look in his face, and they knew that he wasn't lying. Geoff patted Chris' back and said, "Wow Chris. I always had a feeling that you had some good in you. My respect for you has just reached its top level." Geoff wiped a stray tear, then patted Chris' back again.

Duncan nodded at Chris and simply said, "Same here dude. I owe you one." Then he looked at Geoff, "Let's go dude!" Geoff gave Duncan a look that said, 'Alright!' Then they started off with a sprint.

Chris watched as the dynamic duo ran towards The Cliff. After a minute or two, he exploded in sadistic, cold, and maniacal laughter. Chris cried out, "MAN!! THAT WAS SOOOOOOOOOO WICKED AND PRICELESS!! I DIDN'T THINK THEY'D FALL FOR THAT SOOOOOO EASILY!!" He leaned on the tree nearest him for support, for he was literally laughing his ass out. He laughed hard for about 10 straight minutes. And once he had quite enough he mumbled to himself, "The look on their faces would be SO MUCH MORE PRICELESS once they get caught in the booby trap I set up there."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N So, how did you guys think of my story so far? Are they getting too OOC or anything else that displeases you? Just say anything that you guyz would think would be pretty helpful. Flames are open here! :3


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thank you to an AWESOME reviewer, I was able to update this faster because of the twist he/she suggested. And AGAIN I say THANK YOU TO ALLLLLLLLL OF THE REVIEWERS. You guys are like an energy boost. XD So anyway, let me introduce to you this chapter!!

Yes I do not own TDI. TT

--

_Chris watched as the dynamic duo ran towards The Cliff. After a minute or two, he exploded in sadistic, cold, and maniacal laughter. Chris cried out, "MAN!! THAT WAS SOOOOOOOOOO WICKED AND PRICELESS!! I DIDN'T THINK THEY'D FALL FOR THAT SOOOOOO EASILY!!" He leaned on the tree nearest him for support, for he was literally laughing his ass out. He laughed hard for about 10 straight minutes. And once he had quite enough he mumbled to himself, "The look on their faces would be SO MUCH MORE PRICELESS once they get caught in the booby trap I set up there."_

--

"Geoff! Hurry up dude!" Duncan yelled. He was already a few feet away, running like his life depended on it.

"Hey man!! Could you just slow down??" Geoff dashed, trying to somehow catch up with Duncan, and then he said, "Dude, I could understand that you're really worried. I am too. But could we try conserving energy a bit?"

Duncan just shot him a glare and said, "NO." He looked up and saw The Cliff just a few more meters away. He ran even faster now. Geoff did the same thing once he saw their goal too.

--

**_Geoff's "toilet interview"_**

**_"_****_Duncan_****_ was really into it. He was so pumped up with adrenaline that I got infected with it too. Honestly, I didn't know what was going on with us at that moment. But there was something that kept pushing us to reach The Cliff. Know what I mean?"_**

--

"We're here." Duncan muttered in a low, weary voice. He looked around, searching for the three people they've been chasing after. Geoff walked to the end of the cliff doing the same thing. After a few moments of searching, Duncan realized they weren't there. Then he punched the tree nearest him.

Unbeknownst to Duncan, his punch triggered a trap and the next thing he knew, he was up the tree suspended in the air. Geoff saw this and ran up to the exact same place where Duncan was standing just a minute ago. He yelled out to Duncan, "Hang on there man! Let me get yo-" Before he even finished his sentence, he was up the tree as well, right next to Duncan.

Geoff turned his gaze below him as he looked for his cowboy hat, but failed to spot it. He thought, "It must've been blown away when I was hauled up this tree." Then he turned his gaze to Duncan and sighed. He said, "You didn't see that coming now did you?"

Duncan slapped himself. "If only I was paying more attention, I would have. CRAP. How did we even end up LISTENING to Chris??"

Geoff shrugged. "We were kinda out of it for a while there, man. It's not your fault, dude."

Duncan growled as he squirmed around, trying to somehow free himself off the rope that ensnared his ankle. Geoff watched him with his eyebrow raised. He said, "I don't think that's gonna work, man. You're just making it harder you know."

Duncan shot Geoff a glare and told him off, "I could get out of shackles in seconds. I could escape jail cells in minutes. What do you think I am, STUPID??"

Geoff laughed, "Chill dude. Just messin' with yah."

Duncan rolled his eyes then looked down. He heard a noise come from the nearby woods. He immediately informed Geoff about it. Duncan told him, "Hey dude, do you hear that?"

Geoff turned his gaze at where Duncan was looking. Then he closed his eyes and listened closely. He heard rustling of leaves and a faint voice. He couldn't decipher what the person was saying, but he was pretty sure it was a woman's voice. Then a few seconds later, he saw a silhouette of someone.

Geoff and Duncan looked at each other. Then they turned back their gaze below them. Their eyes widened a bit when they saw Gwen walk right past under them. She had her diary with her and she looked a bit pissed.

They saw her trudge her way to a small tree stomp. She sat down on it and laid her diary on her lap. She stared down at it for a while, then opened it and started writing.

Geoff was smiling at her as he watched; she looked like she was in her own world the moment she started writing in her diary. But Duncan didn't give a crap. When Geoff looked at Duncan, he saw him putting his hands close to his mouth, looking like he was about to shout out something. Geoff instantly stopped him by unintentionally elbowing Duncan right in the face. Duncan swerved at the impact, making him swing in all directions.

Geoff had a strong feeling that Duncan was going to hit him back right then and there. So he thought fast of a way to prevent that. He whispered immediately, "DON'T RUIN THE MOMENT DUDE!! GWEN'S HAVING HER 'OWN TIME' RIGHT NOW. Look, I SWEAR I didn't mean to hit you. Just hear me out, man."

Duncan shot him a death glare and told him, "If you weren't you, I would've killed you right away." Then he let his anger go. Duncan felt the spot that Geoff hit as he added, "But seriously dude, that's gonna bruise."

Geoff apologized, "I am really, really sorry about that dude. I owe you one."

Duncan just shrugged it off as he turned his gaze towards Gwen. He saw her pen stop moving as she stared at her feet. Then she stood up, closed her diary, and laid it on top of the tree stomp. She looked up at the sky and started saying something.

Duncan raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Geoff. Geoff had a weird expression. Then Duncan asked him, "What do you think she's saying?"

Geoff looked at Duncan and answered, "No idea dude. She's too far and she's speaking too softly. I can't hear her."

Duncan nodded and said, "Yeah. Same here."

Then, as if on queue, she started speaking louder. Loud enough for Duncan and Geoff to hear. She said, "How do you make my heart feel this way? You're sweet, bright smile gives me such wonderful feelings deep inside me. The way you talk to me makes me feel so safe and serene. You always cared more than the others, and you always made sure I was alright. Oh Trent, if only you knew exactly how I feel, if only you knew how happy I am to have met you." She looked down at her feet again. Then she muttered to herself, "Who are you kidding Gwen? Trent doesn't like you. You're just dreaming of a dream that could never come true."

Geoff felt so touched, and he felt as if he wanted to hug her for to keep her from feeling so bad. Unfortunately though, Duncan did not feel the same way. Instead, he yelled out while smirking like a fool, "I never knew you were that poetic, Goth-princess."

Gwen instantly looked around, seeking for the person who said that. Duncan helped her out by telling her, "Up here." Gwen looked up and saw Duncan's evil smirk and Geoff's troubled and frustrated expression.

--

**_Gwen's "toilet interview"_**

**_"OH MY GOD!! I WANTED TO DIE RIGHT THEN AND THERE!! I wasn't just worried about them knowing, I didn't forget, I WAS ON FREAKIN NATIONAL TELEVISION!!" Gwen cried out as she pulled on her hair._**

--

"Hey there. You should start writing a novel. Maybe that would help." Duncan laughed and turned his gaze at Geoff who was looking at him with a dismayed look. Duncan just raised an eyebrow at him and said, "What?? Did I do something wrong?"

Geoff just shook his head, and then looked down at Gwen. "Hey, he didn't mean to say that, he just wanted to help." Right after he said that, Gwen fainted and accidentally hit a switch below a bush with her left hand. Duncan and Geoff fell on the ground face-first. "Ugh, that seriously hurt, man." Geoff said as he sat up.

Duncan crawled to the bush where the switch was located and parted it so he could get a look under. And there he saw, a big red-button that had Chris' face on it. Duncan showed Geoff and said, "The SNEAKY BASTARD even had the guts to put his face on the freakin' switch!" Duncan shook his head in disgust, then he approached Gwen. He looked at her pale, unconscious face, then turned to look at Geoff. Geoff was on Gwen's other side, trying to find a way to get her conscious again. Then Duncan told him, "You look weird without your hat. Where is it anyway?"

Geoff answered him as he kept trying to wake Gwen up, "It was kinda blown away when I got caught in the trap."

Duncan raised his eyebrows. Then he said, "Why don't you go look for your hat while I try to wake her up?"

"Oh, thanks dude." Geoff said as he stood up. "I won't be long."

Duncan nodded and answered him, "No, it's ok. Take your time."

Geoff smiled, "Alright, dude. Be right back." He ran and went into the woods, and started looking for his cowboy hat.

Meanwhile, Duncan looked back at Gwen and took something from his pocket. He looked at the object. It was a small water flask that he stole one time from Chef's 'office.' It was pretty cool, so he just casually took it when he saw it.

So he took opened the flask and poured the water in it on Gwen's face. Then all of a sudden, Gwen coughed and opened her eyes. She wiped her face and sat up. When she looked at her left, she saw Duncan grinning at her. She jumped up and yelled at Duncan, "DO NOT TELL ANYBODY ABOUT IT!!"

"Tell what?" Duncan's grin just grew even wider. He stood up as well and looked straight at Gwen.

Gwen crossed her arms and told him, "You know what I mean. Can you just keep your mouth shut?"

Duncan thought for a while, then said, "I could promise you that," Gwen's lips started forming a smile, until he added, "IF you promise me something."

Gwen gave him a devastated look, and then she knelt before him, "I would do anything just for you to shut up."

Duncan put a hand on her shoulder, and said, "That's good." Then he held Gwen's hand and pulled her near the tree stomp where she was sitting just a while ago. Then he added, "You said you would do anything just to shut me up right?" Gwen nodded at Duncan. He smirked and continued speaking, "Then promise me, girly girl, act like my girlfriend for one week tops."

Gwen's eyes widened at his statement and cried out, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME??"

Duncan smirked and crossed his arms. Then he told her, "No. I'm serious."

Gwen pushed him away from her and raised her hands, "THERE IS NO WAY I AM GOING TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!!"

Duncan furrowed his eyebrows as he said, "Hey. You said you would do anything just to keep my mouth shut. You can't say no. And I said act like my girlfriend, not be one."

Gwen glared at him. She didn't know what to say, so she looked away and thought for a bit. Duncan's expression seemed to change into a softer one.

"Hey Duncan!! I found it!!" Geoff ran to the two. He looked at Gwen's sad expression and said, "You alright?" Then he turned his gaze to Duncan.

He didn't have a good feeling about this. He walked closer to Duncan and gave him a serious look. Then he asked, "What did you do now, Duncan?"

Duncan raised an eyebrow again and said, "Hey, you were there too when Gwen said those things about Trent a while ago right?" Then he looked at Gwen with a smile.

Gwen shot a look at Geoff and immediately questioned him, "You were there too?"

Geoff squinted at her and raised his shoulders. He said, "Yeah. Don't you remember?"

Gwen smacked her face with both hands and let out a frustrated grunt. Then she yelled out at Geoff, "What do I have to do now??"

Geoff made a confused look at her and asked her, "What are you talking about?"

"I need to make you shut up too, don't I?" Gwen asked, still looking devastated.

Geoff looked at Duncan and told him, "Alright, tell me what happened. I'm feeling kind of out-of-it 'cause I don't know what happened."

Duncan heaved out a sigh, and then replied to Geoff, "We can't just keep this 'secret' without a good bargain right?" Duncan smirked. Geoff just stared at him, looking clueless. Duncan rolled his eyes and then pulled him away far enough for Gwen not to hear. Then he whispered into Geoff's ear, "Dude, we could use Gwen to get back at Courtney, Bridgette, and Trent. She asked me to keep quiet, so I told her to make a deal with me. I told her to act like my girlfriend for a week. It's just enough time to get our revenge."

George stared at Duncan. Then after a long pause, he said, "I never knew you wanted Gwen to be your girlfriend. Since when?"

Duncan slapped his forehead, and then he shook Geoff, "DUDE. I SAID ACT. And it's for revenge! I never LIKED her. She's too… different."

Geoff just shrugged, and told Duncan, "Hey, I am not replacing Bridgette no matter what. Go get Gwen if you like, but I am not going to replace Bridgette."

Duncan raised his shoulders and smiled, "You're choice."

Geoff patted Duncan's back as they both walked back to where Gwen was. When they were near her, they noticed that she looked like she was listening for something. She had her left hand cupping her left ear as she had her eyes closed. After a few seconds, her eyes shot open and looked at Geoff and Duncan. She said, "Do you hear that?"

Duncan and Geoff looked at each other and listened for 'the noise.' After a while, Duncan finally asked, "What do you hear?"

Gwen answered him, "It sounds kind of like a helicopter." Then she looked up.

Both men looked up as well and spotted a black and white helicopter flying towards their direction. As the helicopter drew near, they tried recognizing who was handling the thing. They couldn't distinguish who it was, but they didn't need to. Once it was a few feet away, the pilot called out, "Hey dudes!! Watssup??"

This time, they knew who the pilot was. Duncan called out in anger, "CHRIS!! YOU ARE ONE DEAD MAN!!" He ran to the helicopter as he grunted in rage. Chris was smart enough to maneuver the helicopter and let it hover right at the cliff's end.

Chris smirked at Duncan, and taunted him, "Oh wow, I didn't think you guys would get out so easily from my trap. I guess I should've added a few more accessories."

Duncan raised his fists at him, "I SWEAR. YOU ARE ON DEAD MAN, MCCLEAN!!"

Chris laughed at him and said, "Yah, SURE." Chris grew even wider now. He continued, "Oh yeah, I found them for you."

Duncan just gave Chris a look that said, 'What the hell are you saying??' Chris pushed a button in front of him, and then a huge magnifying glass came out of the bottom of the helicopter. Chris told Duncan as he grinned at him, "Take a look dude."

Duncan did as he was told, and lo and behold, there he saw Courtney, Bridgette, and Trent at the beach. Trent lay on the sand while Bridgette had her hands on his bare chest. The next thing he saw made him want to LITERALLY kill somebody. Guess what? Courtney was kneeling down kissing Trent.

--

A/N: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! ANOTHER CHAPTER!! Man, I was pressured to write this down. I even had a nosebleed while writing it.  
Well anyway, guys, do me a favor and review and not just read. I really need criticism, flames, and encouragement. LOL. But it's true. Anyway, I'll try to keep writing. But seriously, my head kinda hurts right now.

REVIEW!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I apologize from the bottom of my deep, pulsating heart that I took sooooo damn long to update. You know what? I think I'll rant after this next chapter. I bet you guys want to know what happened next. Am I right? :D

*holy crap, I woke up this morning and found out that TDI wasn't mine .*

-------------------------------------

Duncan did as he was told, and lo and behold, there he saw Courtney, Bridgette, and Trent at the beach. Trent lay on the sand while Bridgette had her hands on his bare chest. The next thing he saw made him want to LITERALLY kill somebody. Guess what? Courtney was kneeling down kissing Trent.  
Duncan stared in such horror. He felt like he wanted to actually break down right then and there. He lifted his right hand and covered his face. He turned his back and silently walked away. Geoff and Gwen stood frozen as they watched him. They wanted to go chase after him, but their bodies refused to oblige.

Chris had a blank expression and stared at Geoff and Gwen. He said, "Are you gonna look through the magnifying glass or not??"

Both of them turned their heads at Chris who was squinting down at them. Then they looked through the big, clear magnifying glass and their jaws dropped. Gwen's eyes started to tear and her lips were shaking. Geoff walked a little bit closer to see what was actually going on. He formed a tiny smile and said, "Bridgette is such a hero. Look at her trying to save his life. No need to worry, right?... Gwen?" She didn't answer.

Geoff looked around just to see her snatch her diary from the rotten tree stomp. She turned around and snapped at him, "It doesn't matter! You don't understand." Gwen paused, and then she began walking into the dark, quiet woods.

Geoff opened his mouth in an attempt to say something, but thought the better of it. ⌠How am I supposed to understand when you're not saying anything?" He thought, as he stared ahead at the direction she headed.

"Bridge! Is he going to be okay?" Courtney asked with a worried tone. She was kneeling beside Trent, trying to frantically find a way to save him.

Bridgette, who was across from Courtney, examined Trent's face and said, "Just a little bit more. We need to get all those water inside his lungs out as fast as we can. Just stay calm. We can save him."

Courtney nodded. She put her hands around Trent's mouth and lowered her face to give him one more CPR. She blew as hard as she could, and finally, Trent coughed out the water.

Bridgette sighed in relief and gently assisted Trent in sitting up. Trent continued coughing out some water and held his left hand on his chest. He was able to mutter a weak "Thank You." to both Courtney and Bridgette once he felt that he already coughed out a sufficient amount of salty, sea water. Courtney groaned and sat upright on the warm sand. Bridgette was patting Trent's back in a consistent rhythm to help him cough out the rest of the water in his lungs.

A minute or so has passed and Trent was finally breathing right. The three of them were now sitting right beside each other facing the beach. Trent said in a low voice, "What just happened? I don't remember."

Courtney furrowed her eyebrows and explained, "Bridgette was trying to teach you how to surf, and you got caught in a really big wave. You were doing really well until that wave came. Thank God you're still alive."

"I'm so sorry... It's all my fault." Bridgette muttered under her breath. She folded her legs and hugged them to hide her face.

Trent put a hand on one of her shoulders and laughed, "It's not your fault. It's the water's. No... I think it's the wind's fault. Am I right, Bridgette? I wouldn't know. I'm not a surfer."

"Yah. He's right, Bridge. But then again, you don't need to be a surfer just to know which one was at fault. Haven't you ever studied about waves at school, Trent?" Courtney gave Trent a weird look and started laughing.

Trent just shrugged and grinned. "Uh... whatever. I never really liked Science, and will never in the future. Neither do I like Trigonometry and Algebra. I hate numbers."

Bridgette was listening to their conversation and was surprised by Trent last statement. She looked up at Trent and said, "Really? You have Trigonometry?"

Trent nodded with a look of disgust, as if he thought that it was a bad idea to start this conversation. He said, ⌠Yeah, I know. Sucks to be me, right? God, I hate how my dad thinks I'm such a math genius like him. And besides, I never met an accountant in my whole entire life that likes Trigonometry other than him."

Courtney shifted into a more comfortable position in front of Bridgette and Trent and told them, "Yeah! Like my parents! They enrolled me in this super advanced Exploratory Languages Course at my school so that I could become like an Ambassador of the country in the future or something. Don't get me wrong, I do like being a leader. It's just that I don't want to be training like a politician. I just want to learn how to be a responsible leader that could and would develop those who have great potential into what they really want to be. I want to be someone that could make a change in our community. You know what I mean? I just want to be local. I don't want to be a snotty politician."

"I could relate," Bridgette crossed her legs and laid her hands on her slim thighs. "My mom encourages me in everything I want to do. She's always there to make all things possible for me. You could say she loved spoiling me since I'm the only girl in the family of 5 other than her." She started playing with the sand beside her, forming a small hill as she continued, "But my dad always wanted me to be a girl."

"Huh?? What the heck? Aren't you a girl?" Trent looked at Bridgette as he scratched the back of his head, showing his confusion. Courtney nodded in agreement. She also had the exact same expression Trent had.

Bridgette laid a shiny pebble on top of the small lump of sand she formed and said, "A girl? Yah, of course. Gender-wise. But my dad thinks that I should act more like one. He sees me around guys most of the time, and less around girls. He also thinks that the way I carry myself is 'boyish,' as he says. I mean, I can't help it! I have two older brothers that I'm close with, and my neighborhood lacked girls my age. What did he think I was supposed to do?"

"That's amusing. I never thought that before." Courtney smiled at her and cocked her head to the side.

Trent lied down and made himself comfortable on the sand. He said, "How weird. Your own dad thinks your boyish and hates you for it?"

Courtney hit Trent on his leg and barked at him, "Trent! How rude! She said he just doesn't like it. It doesn't mean he hates her!"

Trent raised both his arms in defeat as he replied, "Sorry. I mean, how could he not accept you for who you are? Usually it's the other way around with girls isn't it? I thought moms were the ones who set the expectations for their daughters and fathers who set their sons'"

"Well, it doesn't go that way with me..." Bridgette grabbed a handful of sand as she looked down. She raised her hand and opened it slowly as the small grains of sand spilled in between her slender fingers. Trent and Courtney looked at each other with a sad look. They turned to look at Bridgette's expression, and they were shocked to see that she looked so casual about it. She even had a dainty smile on her lips. She opened her mouth in speech, "I don't care. As long as my mom and my love for water are by my side, I'm sure my dad will get the message."

Courtney sighed in relief. She admired Bridgette's optimism. She admits to herself that even she couldn't be so calm and collected about certain stuff about that. Trent thought the same way. He couldn't help but smile. A soothing, comfortable silence followed suit. But not for long...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: YEY IT'S DONE. AFTER MY MONTHS AND MONTHS OF PROCRASTINATING LAZINESS, I FINISHED IT. Are you happy? I don't care if you think it was stupid, but I just wanted to ask the readers, What do you guys want to happen? Give me your feedback and such. I wanna finish this! And with your help, it'll be so much fun!!! X3

*ALSO* Sorry for making this chapter short. But I just wanted you guys to know, I'm in the very middle of writing Chp. 6. I'm almost done in fact. Just need a little more tweaking. I'm so sorry for those who waited for the cookie to bake! I'm determined to finish this as soon as I can. :D So yeah... my frog bit me.


End file.
